Young love
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: Sokka loves Suki and wants to spend his life with her, but does she want to spend her life with him? And Toph experiences a new crush.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone, this is my first time doing a story for AVATAR. The last Airbender. I've done one other fan fiction for Teen Titans. CHECK IT OUT! Please read, enjoy, and comment!

With the fire lord defeated and the world at peace once more, the whole gang finally had a chance to relax. Suki and Katara were watching Aang kick Iroh's butt at Pisho, Toph was outside practicing her earth bending skills, and May and Zuko were sitting near the window sipping tea and talking mushy gushy love stuff to each other. Sokka on the other hand was in the bedrooms by himself thinking.

Now that the war was over there was time to get a real life started. He peered out of the room and caught a glimpse of Suki laughing at Iroh's reaction to one of Aang's moves. Sokka loved Suki's laugh. It reminded him of bells chiming softly.

He looked back at the emerald green lace in his hands and blushed. He was going to ask Suki to marry him. He continued working on it quietly hoping no one had noticed that he had left the commotion to be by himself.

He began to make a swirled pattern out of golden silk thread on the outside of the lace. He pricked himself twice, but ignored the pain and continued. Once he was done with the golden design, he hid the lace underneath the blankets of his bed and walked of the room carrying a large sum of gold coins.

He walked back into all the commotion to realize no one had noticed he left. Perfect.

"Hey I'm going to the market, anyone need anything?" Sokka said taking out a gold coin and flipping it in his fingers.

With only some of them saying they were fine, and the others telling him to have fun, he walked out the door and into the fresh air to find three huge rocks fly by the front steps. He looked around to find a small Toph testing the new tricks she was talking about for weeks.

"Hey Toph," Sokka said putting the coin back in the bag. "I'm going to the market. Do you need anything?"

Toph stopped and turned to look at Sokka with her pale eyes. "Well I did here about this cool place near the shops to practice earthbending…" She said. "Can I go with you?"

Sokka thought about this. Should anyone else know about his plan with Suki?

"Sure, I don't see why you can't." Sokka said smiling. "But we have to hurry; the market's going to close down soon."

"Alright well then let's go!" Toph said running towards Sokka and grabbed his wrist so she could pull him with her. They ran for a few minutes until they reached the first shops in the market.

"The spots right over there." Toph said pointing to a hill covered with boulders, rocks, and kids bending them. "I'll be here. Come and find me when you're done doing what you're doing." Toph yelled as she ran towards the hill.

"Will do!" Sokka yelled back.

He walked into the first store that had shelves covered in large porcelain vases. He walked over to the elderly woman sweeping the floor in the corner.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sokka said reaching the elder and taping her on the shoulder. She turned around to show two big brown eyes surrounded by wrinkles.

She smiled. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Do you know by any chance where I can find a store that sells jewels?" Sokka said hopefully.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said smiling and going back to sweeping.

Sokka hesitated. "So…can you tell me where it is?"

She turned and walked back toward the entrance door and walked out pointing down the street. Sokka quickly followed after her.

"If you go all the way down to the end of the market, you will find a small green store with a bright red door. Haung works there and sells a rainbow of jewels at reasonable prices." She said still smiling.

Sokka smiled and walked out of the store only turning to thank the elder woman.

"Take care!" She said then went back inside to finish her sweeping.

Sokka walked by all the different shops and stores. His eye was caught by a weapons shop but he decided Suki comes first. Then his nose was assaulted with the scent of meat being cooked over a fire. His stomach growled.

"Well," Sokka began. "Maybe I can stop for a bite."

He entered the shop and went up to where the butcher was chopping a leg that once belonged to an animal.

"Hello." Sokka said to the butcher. "Do you sell sea slug?"

"Yeah," the butcher said putting his knife down. "Ten gold pieces for one pound."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka said taking out a handful of gold pieces, counting out ten and handing them to the butcher. "One pound, please."

The butcher went behind a door that was covered by red drapes and came back with a wrapped up smoked sea slug.

"Thanks." Sokka said inhaling the scent that made his stomach growl in protest. He walked out of the store and opened the packed meat and took a bite that tickled his taste-buds.

He tucked the meat into his sack that was slung over his shoulder and continued to the small door that was only a few feet away.

He opened it to find many jars and boxes on shelves. He closed the door behind him and started to gaze into the clear jars. And saw rubies, emeralds, and sapphires.

"This place is perfect!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Who's here?" said an elder man in the corner arranging necklaces.

"Hi, my name's Sokka." Sokka said shaking the man's hand. "And I could use some help looking for something."

"What do you have in mind?" He said setting the necklaces down.

"Alright," Sokka began. "Well first, do you have any medium size emeralds?"

"Yes I do." Haung said walking over to a glass jar that had tiny bits of green inside. "But what do you need it for?"

"I need it to put on a choker that I'm giving to a very special girl in my life." Sokka said blushing. "You see, I'm from the water tribe and the men from the water tribe propose with chokers to the woman that we love. And I love this girl so much; I want to permanently make her part of my life. So I'm going to get her to marry me."

Haung smiled. "Good for you boy." He said patting Sokka on the back.

"Thanks." He said feeling proud.

"Is this size alright?" Haung said pulling out an emerald the size of Katara's broche.

"It's perfect!" Sokka said taking the emerald in his hand. "Now do you have a piece of gold I can hang this on from the choker?"

"Yes hold on one second please." Haung said.

"Of course," Sokka said still looking at the emerald. He knew how much Suki loved the color green, so hopefully she would love emerald too.

Haung came back to Sokka with a gold tag with a chain to hang it from the choker.

"Thank you so much! How much for all this?" Sokka said taking out his bag of gold pieces.

"One hundred and fifty gold pieces," Huang said.

Sokka whistled. "A little steep; but Suki's worth it."

Sokka didn't bother counting out one hundred and fifty gold pieces he just handed Haung the bag and told him to keep the change.

"Thank you, son!" Haung said waving good bye as Sokka walked out of the store.

Sokka now had all he needed to complete his choker for Suki. He had to pick up Toph and get home to finish it.

He walked back to where Toph told him to meet her to find Toph talking to a boy around her age. She was looking at the ground and blushing. He was taller than her and had black hair that stuck out in every direction.

"Toph!" Sokka said waving at Toph to get her attention.

Toph looked up and had a disappointed look on her face that matched the one on the young boy's face.

"I'm sorry Lee," Toph said. "I have to go now."

Lee smiled at Toph. "That's alright Toph. Maybe I'll see you here again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." Toph said laughing. "Bye, Lee!"

She ran over to Sokka still blushing. "Did you find everything you need?"

Sokka looked back at Lee who was now earth bending at the top of the hill. "Yeah I did."

They walked back to their home and began to talk.

"So," Sokka began. "Who was that boy you were talking to?"

Toph blushed. "His name is Lee. He's thirteen and just moved to the city."

"Oh. Well that's cool, maybe you could show him around some time!" Sokka said opening the door.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Toph said walking in.

Sokka was welcomed by Suki pecking his lips with a kiss. "Welcome back." She said.

Sokka just smiled and put an arm around Suki's waist and walked over to everyone else who were now seated near each other drinking tea. Toph, Suki, and Sokka joined them. Zuko walked over and offered each of them a cup of tea which they all took and started sipping.

"So," Katara said setting her tea down. "Toph you went with Sokka to the market?"

"Yes I did." Toph said setting her tea down as well.

"Did you two do anything special?" Suki asked.

Sokka looked at Toph who returned the look, and then they both went back to sipping their hot tea.

"No, nothing that interesting." They both answered at the same time.

"I just bought some stuff." Sokka said looking at the others who were listening.

"And I was just practicing my new earth bending moves." Toph said.

"Well I'm sorry it was so interesting." Aang said. "Maybe tomorrow will be different."

"Yeah maybe" They both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. A lot has been going on lately.

Thanks for everything grlwithapen.

Anyway…READ! COMMENT! ENJOY!

* * *

After everyone was done with tea, they all said good night and went their separate ways to get some well deserved rest. Everyone went to bed that is except for Suki and Sokka.

They were sitting outside on a blanket in the grass, watching the stars and moon. They kissed quietly and listened to the chirping of the cricket-frogs hiding in the flowered bushes surrounding their home.

Sokka broke out of the kiss and stared in to Suki's big beautiful eyes and kissed her forehead. She giggled and hugged his chest. He rested his head on top of hers and they lay down on their backs and watched shooting stars, making silly wishes every time that one passed over head.

"Oh! There's one!" Suki said. "Alright. I wish that I could fly!"

Sokka laughed and stroked Suki's short hair. "You're insane."

"I learned from the best!" Suki giggled kissing Sokka's cheek. "Hey, there's another! You take this one."

Sokka picked his thoughts for thing's he'd always dreamed of that never seemed like a reality.

"I wish that I could bend one of the elements." Sokka said sitting up and hanging his head.

Suki thought about this. "Yeah I guess that would be pretty cool. I mean you, May, and I are the only people in the group who can't bend an element."

This didn't make Sokka feel any better.

"But," Suki began sitting up with Sokka and hugging him. "On the bright side, we are skilled warriors and the other's will never know the joy of being a true warrior, just like we'll never know what it's like to be a bender."

This did make Sokka smile a little bit. Sokka had found his space sword and picked up his training again the day he found it, he also had his boomerang and his spear. Suki was skilled at fighting hand to hand, and using her fans as weapons. And may had her deadly shards that she could through at your neck and stop your breathing before you even had a chance to blink.

"Yeah I guess." Sokka said shrugging. "But Zuko is skilled with the fighting swords…"

Suki gave him a punch in the arm. "OUCH!"

"Sokka come on, stop being such a downer, I keep giving you things to be happy about, and then you find reasons to be sad again, and I hate it when you're sad." She said putting a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry Suki, you're right. I've got tons of reasons to be happy!" Sokka said standing up. "The war is over, I've got the best friends in the world, and I've got you."

Suki blushed and stood next to him holding his hand. They looked up at the sky and saw one last shooting star. Sokka looked back at Suki who was returning the gaze. "You take this one; I've already got everything I could ever wish for."

Suki thought for a good five minutes before looking in the direction that the shooting star fled. "I wish that I could see Kyoshi island one last time."

When she finished making her wish, she looked down at the ground and Sokka saw small tears dropping from her cheeks.

"Suki, please don't cry." Sokka said hugging her. She didn't return the hug; she just let Sokka embrace her as if he were protecting her.

"I can't help it Sokka!" Suki said between sobs. "I miss my home. I miss my uniform. I miss my fellow warriors and friends!"

Sokka's heart was breaking for Suki. They just stood there like that for what felt like hours before a light bulb went off in Sokka's head. He let go of Suki and kissed her lips sweetly and quickly before wiping away her tears.

"What if I could tell you that we could go back to Kyoshi Island?" Sokka said smiling.

Suki looked up at Sokka confused. "What?"

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed. "You, me, Aang, Katara, and Toph can fly back on Appa! You'd get a chance to see everyone again!"

Suki smiled and hugged Sokka with so much force that they both fell down to the blanket. Suki's tears of sorrow now turned to tears of joy. "Sokka, you don't know how happy that would make me!" Suki said looking into to Sokka's eyes before kissing him soundly. He returned the kiss passionately and pulled Suki off of his chest and onto his lap as he sat up.

"Then it's settled." Sokka said hugging her as they gazed back at the sky for the last time that night. "Tomorrow we leave for Kyoshi Island!"

* * *

In the morning Sokka and Suki gathered everyone into the sitting area and handed out tea and biscuits to them. Once everyone was settled and stopped talking Suki and Sokka stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Suki and I have something to ask all of you." Sokka said holding Suki's hand. "Suki if you would begin."

Suki smiled at Sokka, let go of his hands, and stepped forward to everyone. "Last night Sokka and I were making wishes on shooting stars. He was kind enough to give me the last wish, and my wish was that I could go and see my home, Kyoshi Island, one last time."

Suki finished and stepped back so Sokka could take her place. "So we were thinking before we fell asleep that we could all visit our homes. Katara and I can see the south pole, Toph can visit her family, Zuko, Iroh, and May can see the Fire Nation again, Aang can visit the Air temple where he grew up at one last time, and Suki can see her home again!" Sokka finished with a big smile. "So come on guys! What do you all say to one last around the world trip?"

Everyone looked at each other with thoughtful expressions. Toph was the first to speak.

"Honestly, I don't really want to see my parents. They still don't approve of all that I've done, even if helping to save the world is one of them." Toph said looking at Sokka with big pale green eyes. "Besides, I'm finally starting to like Ba Sing Se." Toph was blushing and Sokka could tell that she only said that because of Lee.

"And I don't know if you remember, but my uncle and I don't really have anyone that we can visit…" Zuko said setting his tea down.

"Plus there's nothing to do in the Fire Nation." May said before sipping her tea.

"Well I wouldn't mind going to see Gran Gran and Pakku." Katara said smiling. "I'll go!"

Aang nodded in agreement it would be nice to visit the air temple one more time…" Aang said taping his chin. "I'm going. I can go get Appa ready now!"

"So it's settled! The gang is back together and we're going on another trip!" Sokka said.

Everyone smiled in agreement. "Let's all get ready and we'll leave tonight."

* * *

Please tell me what you think so far! hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter… I had really bad sun poisoning (and I was getting to the good part in my other story) and it hurt to even walk, but now I'm better and will continue on with the story.

Thank you for being such an awesome beta Grlwithapen

Read. Comment. Enjoy!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Sokka packed along with Katara, Aang, and Suki for the long trip ahead of them. Suki packed at lightning speed wanting to leave the house as soon as possible. "Hurry guys!" She said as she picked up her dark green bag and walked over to the door to set it by the other supplies.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Aang said rushing around the room packing things that were completely un-necessary. Katara didn't notice until he tried to shove his fire nation uniform into his bag as well. "What do you need this for?" Katara said taking it out and folding it.

"Kyoshi Island was cold last time we were there!" Aang said taking it back in his hands. "You don't want me to get sick do you?"

Katara sighed. "No, but you'll be fine. You don't need this." She said taking it away with Aang on her heels trying to convince her to let him pack it.

Sokka ignored everyone and went over his check list silently. Boomerang…check. Club…check. Warm clothes…check. Seal jerky…check. Machete… check. And last but not least the chocker he was going to give Suki… check. Feeling satisfied with his load, he walked to the door and set it next to Suki's.

"Is this everything we need?" Sokka said looking at Suki.

Suki was counting on her fingers and looking at the ceiling. "Almost; Aang and Katara still need to finish with their bags, and the sleeping bags, and food."

Sokka nodded and went to find Katara and Aang to them to hurry up. Once he found them Aang was trying to stuff a pillow cushion into his bag. "BUT IF ONE OF US GETS TIRED WE'LL NEED SOMETHING TO REST OUR HEADS ON!" He yelled as Katara tried to wrestle it out of his hands. Katara just sighed as she finally yanked it out of his hands and walked out the room to put it back on the sofa.

Aang turned his head to Sokka and sighed. "She's crazy."

He just laughed. "I know I've had to deal with her for almost fifteen years."

Sokka walked over and closed Aang's bag and walked out of the room. "Go and tell Katara to hurry, Suki's getting anxious."

Aang nodded and turned to go to Katara. When Sokka set Aang's bag by the door, he looked up to see Suki struggling with four sleeping bags, and a container of food. He rushed over to help her before something fell to the floor.

Sokka grabbed the food and two of the sleeping bags and set them down by the door, Suki did the same. She looked at Sokka who surprised her with a quick peck on the kiss. When he pulled away, Suki was smiling. "I'm finally going to see my home again! But I have to admit…I'm a little nervous."

Sokka looked confused. "Why?"

Suki Just looked at Sokka with no emotion. "I've been away from home too long…what a lot has changed?"

Sokka smiled and hugged the nervous warrior. "I'm sure everything will be fine." But Sokka couldn't help but wonder the same about his home. Pakku said that he was going rebuild the South Pole with the other men who went. Plus, his dad and all the other men were home from the war. The place would be a lot livelier; that's for sure.

When Katara and Aang came out of the room with the final bag, everyone gathered by the door to say their goodbyes, and give hugs that would have to last for awhile.

Once everyone was done, they all went outside were Appa was waiting for them with Momo sitting in the saddle. Aang soared onto Appa's head with Katara in his arms, and started making sure everything was ready for takeoff. Suki began handing Aang the supplies and he handed them to Katara who placed them on the back off the saddle in a neat pile. They worked together like a well oiled machine, and Sokka just stood there watching it all happen until Toph appeared next to him.

"How long will you guys be gone?" She said looking straight ahead.

Sokka chewed this over in his mind and couldn't think of an honest answer. They were going to three places that would take a few days to fly to, but they'd probably stay at each place for at least a week or two. Plus, Sokka wanted to propose to Suki on Kyoshi Island.

"I'm really not sure…two months? Maybe more." Sokka said just barely finishing his sentence before Toph attacked him in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She said looking at Sokka with her pale, light green eyes.

Sokka smiled and hugged her back. "We're going to miss you guys too. But we won't be gone for too long!" He said letting go of Toph who wiped away a tear that rolled down her check. "Now are you sure you don't want to come with us? You could see your parents again!"

Toph looked straight ahead once more and sighed. "No, I'm going to stay. Once I never heard a reply from my parents, I just sort of assumed the worst. Plus, I'm going to show Lee around the city and teach him some of my Earth bending moves!" She said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Well alright. Have fun." Sokka said walking towards Appa and the others who were now waiting in the saddle. Once Sokka was seated on top of Appa's head holding the reigns, they all waved goodbye.

"We'll miss you!" Iroh yelled as Sokka cracked the reigns and yelled YIP YIP sending Appa soaring into the air over Ba Sing Se. They were on their way.

After flying for about an hour, Aang flew walked to Appa's head while the girl's were talking about their homes and sharing funny stories.

"They're talking about boys." Aang said. "I thought I'd give them time."

"It better be us you're talking about back there!" Sokka said loud enough for them to hear over the wind.

"Oh you bet!" Katara and Suki said then went back to giggling about their stories.

"So how much longer are we going to fly for tonight?" Aang said trying not to listen to what the girls were saying.

Sokka looked over Appa's head and saw a forest. After looking for a few seconds, he spotted a beach and took Appa down to land. "I actually think that we should stop and rest for the night. We have a long day of flying ahead of us."

Once Appa had landed on the dark sand, everyone unloaded the supplies and began setting up camp. Aang started a fire, while Katara bended soup with vegetables they brought with them. Suki and Sokka used their non-bending talents to lay out the sleeping bags and pitch the tent. Once everyone was done with their job, they gathered around the fire and began feasting on the soup. Katara even bent some into Appa and Momo's mouth.

"So where are we heading first?" Suki said sipping her soup.

"Well if my memory serves me right," Sokka said taking out a map that he stashed in his bag. "We should be close to full moon bay. So maybe, if we don't take a lot of breaks, we could reach Kyoshi."

Suki smiled at the thought but then let it disappear. "I actually wanted to go see your homes first, so that throughout the trip I won't want to be going back to Kyoshi."

Sokka smiled, this fit perfectly with Sokka's plan, he wouldn't have to rush in the proposal and tell Gran Gran about it.

"You're so thoughtful Suki." Katara said with a warm smile.

"So than it's settled. We'll go to Kyoshi last. So than that means that the air temple is next so I guess we'll go there first. Then to the south pole and finish at Kyoshi."

The group nodded their heads in agreement and finished their soup before going into their tent and cuddling into their sleeping bags for some well deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Enjoy the next chapter! Read and comment! Sorry for the long wait, I hit a dead spot…(writer's block)

Thanks for being my beta grlwithapen!

As the sun rose over the trees of the forest and shined on the gang's tent, Sokka slowly began to rustle in his sleeping bag and opened his eyes. Katara was curled up in her sleeping bag in the corner of the tent and breathing quietly. Aang was snoring loudly and Sokka began to wonder how he slept through it. And Suki was sleeping with a smile on her face, probably dreaming about the Kyoshi warriors.

Sokka slowly climbed out of his sleeping bag and walked out of the tent and began to pack their supplies and loading them into Appa's saddle. As Sokka curled up his sleeping bag he heard shuffling in the tent and looked up to see Aang walking out stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

"Morning Sokka!" Aang said walking over to Appa. "Beautiful day for flying isn't it?"

Sokka looked up into the cloudless sky and smiled. "Yeah, actually. It is!"

"I'm going to go wake up the girls, then we can get started!" Aang said letting his enthusiasm show on his face that they were going to the air temple.

Sokka finished packing the bags and turned around to see two very grumpy girls walking out of the tent with a serious case of bed head. Katara climbed into the saddle mumbling something about air bending and covers. Aang quickly followed after her. "Sorry girls!"

Suki came over to Sokka and kissed him good morning then started patting her hair back into place.

"What happened?" Sokka said helping her.

Suki sighed. "Katara and I said that we didn't want to wake up and he," Suki said stabbing a finger in Aang's direction. "Air bent the sleeping bags off of us and messed up our hair."

Sokka kissed her forehead and walked over to the tent to disassemble it. "You look fine!"

Sokka began taking the tent down piece by piece and rolling it all up into one bundle. Once he had finished he did a once over check to see if they had everything. Seeing nothing out of place, he climbed into the saddle quickly as Aang yelled Yip Yip in Appa's ear. Once they were in the air, Sokka began passing out fruit to everyone for breakfast. An apple for him, a peach for Aang and a peach for Katara, and berries freshly picked yesterday by Suki for Suki.

Sokka leaned back and started eating his apple one bite at a time as he watched the clouds pass above him. Once he was finished with the apple he threw the core down to the ground when no one was looking, then took out his boomerang and rock and began sharpening it.

Katara was on Appa's head talking to Aang as they started bending the clouds for fun to pass the time. Suki on the other hand was going through the bags looking for something to do. When she couldn't find anything, she crawled over to Sokka and sat beside him and watched him sharpen his boomerang.

"Can you teach me how to use a boomerang?" Suki said resting her head on his shoulder.

Sokka looked down at the top of Suki's head. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm curious!" Suki said sitting up. "And bored. Please?"

"Fine." Sokka said putting the rock down and standing up to be copied by Suki.

Sokka held out his boomerang and the light caught and caused a glare to shine in Suki's eyes. "A boomerang is a very complex instrument, for me it's a good weapon, to others…a good play toy. Now, I'm going to show you how to throw it."

Sokka held out his arm and looked over Appa's saddle to the trees below. He saw one with a long branch sticking out onto the top, and he found his target. He raised his arm above his head and tilted it at an angle. As Appa flew farther from the target, Sokka thrust his arm down and released the boomerang waiting to see the light glistening off it while it cut off the branch.

Suki listened closely as she heard the distant cracking off the branch as the boomerang came back into view and over Appa. Sokka jumped up to catch it and smiled at his success. Suki smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at the boomerang then back to Sokka. "Can I try now?"

"Not yet." Sokka said facing away from Suki. "Now I'm going to show you how you should throw it."

"Didn't you just do that?" Suki said slightly confused.

"No, that was the way I throw it, as a weapon. You should throw it as a way to be entertained."

"Oh really?" Suki said taking the boomerang and looking over Appa's saddle while she held the boomerang out of Sokka's reach. She looked for at least a minute before finding an apple tree. She walked back, took a deep breath, held her arm and thrust it at the apple tree releasing the boomerang.

Sokka quickly tried to catch it. "Why'd you do that? That was a gift from my dad! AANG! MAKE APPA LAND WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR MY BOOMERANG!"

Suki was tuning him out completely as she watched in wonder as the boomerang sliced an apple in two and came back to Appa. She grabbed it from the air and tapped Sokka on the shoulder when he was done screaming. He turned to find Suki licking the side of the boomerang which was dripping with juice.

"Wait…what?" Sokka said confused.

"Mmm!" Suki said handing Sokka the boomerang. "Apple!"

"But…you threw it…and…it didn't come back." Sokka said still looking confused.

"Sokka you're so sexset. I threw it just like you did and sliced an apple in half on a tree down there." Suki said pointing to a tree covered with red dots.

"I'm sorry!" Sokka said. "I didn't think you'd be able to grasp the concept of the boomerang that quickly!"

"I've handled other weapons before Sokka." She said rolling her eyes. "It wasn't that hard."

Sokka sat down flustered as he took out his sharpening stone and got back to sharpening. "It took me a year."

The moon began to peak over the mountains and the sky began to turn a light pink fading into yellow then orange as Appa landed on the familiar stone of the Air Temple floors. Aang jumped off hurriedly and ran off quickly leaving Sokka, Suki, and Katara to unpack everything and set up camp but they didn't mind.

Sokka looked up at Katara and saw a slight hint of worry on her face as she put on her heavy clothing to keep warm. He understood the feeling, the last time they were here Aang lost it and nearly blew them off the mountain. "I'm going to look for him." Katara said when she was done.

Sokka nodded and pulled on his heavy clothing and winter boots. He looked over to see Suki pulling out her Kyoshi Warrior uniform as she began putting it on one piece at a time.

"How can you stay warm in that?" Sokka said as he finished putting on his second boot.

"Sokka," Suki said. "You've worn the uniform before, you should remember!"

"But it was such a long time ago!" Sokka said blushing at the memory. "Plus I don't like to remember moments of me wearing dresses."

"Well, even though you don't remember, the under part is skin tight and keeps the cold out, the second cover is padded enough that it'll keep me warm. As for the gloves and boots, they're pretty self explanatory."

"Right…" Sokka said breaking branches off a nearby tree. "How could I forget?"

They stayed there with Appa and Momo and set up camp while Aang and Katara were off somewhere. Sokka started a fire while Suki broke vegetables apart.

"Katara and Aang need to get back here so they can bend some water into the pot; we need to get dinner started before the vegetables freeze." Suki said standing up.

"Why don't you go look for them and I'll finish setting up?" Sokka said rubbing two rocks together trying to get them to spark.

"Alright," Suki said walking up to Sokka smiling. She knelt down to Sokka's level and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

She walked off and out of sight leaving Sokka alone with his stupid rocks. He threw them aside and took advantage of the quietness to work on the finishing touches on Suki's betrothal chocker. He pulled out the emerald lace with golden swirls and admired his work, then pulled out the gold chain and emerald.

He stuck the emerald onto the flat golden surface and hooked it onto the lace and just looked at the finished piece. He held it in his hands and pictured it around Suki's neck as he asked her to marry him. He blushed and grinned as Suki came back into site with Katara and Aang following.

Katara stopped in front of the pot and began moving her arms through a series of swift motions later to be mirrored by Aang. Water drops began following their hands where ever they went as Sokka and Suki watched in awe at the talent they will never posses.

They moved their hands towards the pot and let the water rush in quickly. Katara then walked over to the chopped vegetables and poured them into the pot and began bending. Aang got down on all fours and stuck out a hand underneath the pot and onto the pile of branches that Sokka had been trying to light. They instantly burst into flames and started heating up the water; he then sat up and helped Katara bend the water to get the juices of the vegetables mixed in.

Sokka and Suki sat there with nothing to do. "What should we do?"

Katara looked up. "You could take Suki to the hall of Aang's past lives, I'm sure you'll like the statue of Avatar Kyoshi." She said smiling then focusing back on the stew.

Sokka nodded and helped Suki up off the cold ground and lead her away.

As they walked, Sokka told Suki everything that he could remember about this place that Aang told him the first time they were here. As they walked up the steps Monk Gyatso's statue came into site. They climbed the last step and stopped in front of it. Suki squeezed Sokka's arm to get his attention. "Who's that?" She said pointing at the statue which was partially covered with snow.

"Oh," Sokka said. "That's Monk Gyatso. He was sort of like Aang's dad, guardian, and best friend."

"What happened to him?" Suki said stepping to the statue to get a better look at Gyatso's face.

"I'll show you." Sokka said grabbing her hand and leading her away and into a room with a gaping hole in the side. They climbed through and maneuvered their way around piles of snow and skeletons wearing robes. Suki looked around in horror as the skeletons grew in population. Finally, Sokka found Monk Gyatso's skeleton still sitting in the light where it was last time. He stopped in front of him and held Suki's hand tight. "Suki, this is Monk Gyasto."

Suki gasped in terror. "This is awful!" She knelt down in front of Gyatso's skeleton and closed her eyes.

"What should we do?" Suki said standing back up.

Sokka was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't we give him a funeral or something? Set his soul at rest?" Suki said walking out, to be quickly followed by Sokka.

"Well I think that we should leave that up to Aang." Sokka said. "But it's a thoughtful idea. You should suggest it to him when we get back to camp. But until them, I'm going to show you the hall of Avatars."

"Sounds like fun." Suki said smiling and taking Sokka's gloved hand in hers. They walked back to the statue of Gyatso, but this time walked past it and into a long hall. They came upon a doorway that had been left open and went inside to find statues filling the room. Suki let go of Sokka's hand and explored.

Sokka followed and saw Suki stop in front of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She looked at it without saying a word. She looked at the face, the stone fans in her hands, and her robes, then she stepped back to admire the full view of the art. "This is the most detailed statue of Kyoshi I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, these statues are amazing." Sokka said in agreement.

They stand there admiring the statue for what felt like forever. "Come on Suki. We come back later if you'd like."

Suki looked at Sokka, smiled, and walked out of the hall of Avatar's.

As the sky slowly got darker, the gang gathered around the fire and feasted on the stew. They were quite until Suki stood up.

"Aang, I wanted to suggest something" Suki said getting more stew from the pot.

"Go ahead." Aang said before slurping on the vegetable juice.

"Today, Sokka took me to see Monk Gyatso. You must have been so upset…" Suki said sitting back down next to Sokka.

"You have no idea." Sokka said loud enough for only Suki to hear.

Aang shifted around where he was sitting, growing un-easy. "Yeah? What's your point?"

"Well when I saw him, I was very upset…even though I didn't know him. But I thought it would be an honorable thing to do, for his memory, to give him a funeral." Suki said hoping that Aang would like her idea.

Aang didn't say anything. He just stood up and left. Suki stared at him in disbelief. "I'm going to check on him."

Katara and Sokka nodded as Suki left to follow Aang. She wandered aimlessly in the dark until she found herself where Monk Gyatso was. She stepped through the hole in the wall and heard small whispers.

"…She suggested a funeral…but you know…" was all she could catch.

"Hello?" Suki said to no one she could see. "Aang?"

"Suki?" Aang said in response. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said finding the little monk sitting in front of Gyatso's skeleton. "Did you think about what I said?"

Aang looked at her with big brown eyes. "Yes. And I think that it's a great idea, but to give a proper Air Nomad funeral, we need five Air Benders…"

Suki found this as a problem but quickly found a solution. "Well we could do what we always did on Kyoshi Island."

Aang didn't show any emotion on his face but was curious. "What did you guys do?"

"Well," Suki said sitting on her knees. "When someone we loved and cared for died, we would bury them and place three of their favorite things on top of their grave. And we would share stories in their memory."

Aang stood and started pacing in the snow and rubble that covered the floor. Then stopped and looked down at Gyatso's skeleton.

"Aright," he said smiling. "Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm starting to get back to normal with the posting…. But it will all change soon because of school. (Joy right?)

Anyway, thank you for reading my story! And thank you Grlwithapen for being my beta!

Read, comment, enjoy!

The next day everyone was gathered around the camp getting things ready for Monk Gyatso's funeral. Suki was picking the few flowers that were blooming so high in the mountains. Sokka was carving little items to put on his grave since they didn't have a lot of his favorite things. Aang was bending a dirt hole in the ground next to the place where Monk Gyatso raised him. And Katara was using the very few materials that they had to bake a pie; because Aang had told her how much Gyatso loved to make fruit pies.

Aang smiled at the progress. "Alright gang! I think we're ready."

The rest returned the smile and nodded. They all walked over to the temple where Gyatso's body was laying and carefully dug his skeleton out from underneath the snow with damaging them. Once Gyatso was safely out from underneath the snow, everyone put their hands underneath him and lifted him up so they could carry him out of his death place.

They began walking out of the temple with Gyatso in their hands, and headed for the hole that Aang had made for his friend. No one said a word as they reached the hole and slowly lowered him in. Sokka, Suki, and Katara stood back as Aang bent dirt on top of the grave until it covered Gyatso completely. The gang left to go back to camp and get the items to put on top of the grave.

Aang stood there over the grave as tears came to his eyes. He knew that he would never get to talk to him again unless…

Aang stopped what he was doing and thrust himself to the ground, put his fists together and concentrated as he drowned out all the sound on top of the mountain. He breathed in through his eyes and out through his mouth until he was completely focused on what he was doing. He cleared his mind of everything except for Monk Gyatso and sat motionless. Suddenly, even though his eyes were closed, a bright white light blinded him. When he did open his eyes he found himself surrounded by towering trees that were covered by a yellow sky. He looked down to see that the ground was like a shallow lake with a few pebbles sitting on the bottom. He smiled at his success; he was in the spirit world.

"Avatar Roku. I need your wisdom." Aang said to the air that surrounded him. He waited until Avatar Roku slowly appeared in front of him.

"Hello Aang," he said calmly with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you. I must say I am very proud of you Aang. You have set the world at peace once more and you have also spared the Fire Lord's life."

"Actually," Aang began. "He's not Fire Lord anymore. His son, and my friend, Zuko has taken his place on the thrown."

"It is good to hear that the Fire Nation has a sane leader once more." Roku said with a smile.

"Anyway," Aang said trying not to get off topic. "I came here looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Monk Gyatso," Aang said. "My friends and I are going to give him a funeral in order to set him at rest."

"I see," Roku said bring a hand onto his face and grabbing his chin as though he were thinking. "I have heard of him…but I am unaware of his ware bouts in the spirit world. But if you are patient I would be able to perhaps look quickly through the spirit world to see if I would be able to find him."

"How long would it take?" Aang said curiously.

"A few moments."

"It would be great to see Gyatso again, are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not Aang," Roku said. "I know your life, and I know how lose you were to him."

With that, Roku disappeared leaving Aang behind to just stand there taking in this part of the spirit world. He looked all around him, he saw glowing flowers, and holes in the ground, along with a large flat rock just barely above the water level. He walked over, took a seat and closed his eyes figuring he'd catch a moment of silence. He almost smiled at the sounds that met his ears. A bird happily chirping away in the trees, a voice that almost sounded like it was humming, and the drips of water coming from the large leaves above him.

He breathed in, then out and repeated this for what felt like an hour until he heard footsteps in front of him. He opened his eyes and smiled as tears came to his eyes. He stood and ran to the feeble and frail old man until his arms were around him in a hug.

"Hello Aang," the frail old man said as he wrapped his arms around Aang and tears came to his eyes. "I've missed you."

When Katara, Suki, and Sokka got back to Gyatso's grave they found Aang sitting on top of it. Katara walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you miss him Aang, but he's still with you. Everything he's taught you while he was alive, he left a part of him with you. His secrets, his pies recipes, and his love."

When Aang said nothing, Katara knelt down and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "It's going to be alright Aang." When she pulled out of the hug and held him at arm's length and noticed that his eyes were closed and his arrow was glowing a bright bluish white light.

"He's in the spirit world…" Katara said putting his body to the way it was. "But what I don't understand is why? Aang wouldn't just leave in the middle of our funeral that we were putting together for Monk Gyatso…"

They all stood there in silence thinking, until a light bulb turned on in Sokka's head. "He left because he wanted to see Gyatso!"

Suki and Katara looked confused. "What?"

"Think about it," Sokka said. "Aang really missed him, so I figure while we were gone; he put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized that he could see Gyatso whenever he wanted to! That's why he's in the spirit world, because he's talking to Gyatso!"

As Katara and Suki took this into consideration, they noticed that Aang was smiling now as tears ran down his still face.

"Maybe you're right Sokka." Suki said putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "We should probably leave them alone."

Katara and Sokka nodded, put the items they had made in Monk Gyatso's memory on his grave, and took their leave as they left Aang behind to visit with his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Told you I was getting back to normal with the posting. (:

Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, and to those of you who have commented. Also Thanks to my beta, Grlwithapen.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Once Aang was back from the spirit world and Gyatso's funeral was finished, the gang packed the supplies around camp and left the Southern Air Temple. Sokka was flying Appa while everyone watched the temple fade away through the thick clouds.

"I'm going to miss this place." Suki said as the temple was completely out of site.

"Me too." Aang said grabbing his knees and pulling them to his chest. Katara smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around him. Suki smiled as she left the two with privacy and walked over to Sokka.

"It sure is beautiful up here," Suki said taking a seat next to Sokka and coiling an arm around his.

"Yeah," Sokka said turning his head to Suki. The sun was shining and reflecting through her eyes making them brighter than ever. "It really is."

Suki turned to him to see that he was looking at her; she blushed and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Sokka forgot about what he was doing, and focused on the beautiful girl kissing him. She brought a hand up behind his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Sokka felt a rush of joy run through his spine as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

But their moment was interrupted when Aang was screaming. "SOKKA, PAY ATTENTION! APPA'S GOING DOWN!"

Sokka broke the kiss and noticed that Appa was flying rapidly toward the ground, and then he realized that he was still holding the reins. Sokka quickly gathered his thoughts and pulled on the rope making Appa fly at his normal height.

Sokka sighed and looked at Katara and Aang with a guilty smile. "Sorry guys."

He heard Suki giggling and turned his head back to her. "Sorry Sokka. I got carried away I suppose."

"Yeah me too," Sokka said feeling an insane amount of heat rush to his face. "We can try again later if you want?" Sokka mumbled taking a risk with the question. He had never done anything too drastic with Suki, but since he was going to ask her to marry him, maybe now was the perfect time…

"I would love to." Suki said as she leaned in and kissed Sokka's warm, red cheeks.

She stood and rejoined Aang and Katara. Sokka turned back to the open sky in front of him. He smiled as he thought of what it would be like to be with Suki forever…maybe raise a family together.

Sokka was positive about his future. For once the universe was one his side.

Once the sun was beginning to set, Sokka looked below to find a large beach and took Appa down for landing.

"Alright gang," Sokka said once Appa landed. "Here we are. Aang, Suki start setting up camp. Katara, you start making dinner; and I'll start the fire."

Everyone nodded as they got to work. Sokka smiled as he hoped off of Appa's head and headed for the forest not too far from the beach. He thought off everything that would happen in the future if the next few weeks went well. He smiled as he picked up twigs from the ground and walked back to camp to find Aang and Suki yelling at each other.

"WOAH! What's going on here?" Sokka said throwing the twigs over to Appa.

Suki folded her arms and walked over to Katara; Aang sighed. "Suki and I are having a…disagreement about where the tent should be."

"I want it to be in the shade, and Aang wants it to be close to the water! It's almost high tide! Look at the size of the moon!"

"Alright," Sokka said thinking on his feet. "We can solve this problem easily! We have two tents, Suki and I can share one, and Katara and Aang can share one! Simple!"

"Fine." Aang and Suki said turning their backs on one another and walking away. Katara and Sokka just looked at each other and sighed as they both took a tent and got to work setting them up in two separate places.

After a few hours, the sky had now become pitch black with a few twinkling stars here and there. The gang was gathered around the camp fire laughing at memories from the past, particularly the memories from Kyoshi Island.

Aang laughed until he fell over. "Yeah! I remember the first time I saw the Unagi! I can only imagine my face!"

"It was truly a sight to behold, Aang!" Katara laughed in response.

"Yeah, I remember my first encounter with the Unagi. I was only ten years old!" Suki said recalling the distant memory. "That was the day I got together the Kyoshi Warriors."

"You started the Kyoshi Warriors when you were only ten?" Katara said amazed. "You must have been a fighting prodigy!"

Suki laughed and nodded. "I got all of Kyoshi's best, young, female athletes and proposed the idea of the Kyoshi Warriors. I figured since Kyoshi Island had stayed out of the war for almost 90 years, we were bound to get involved in it soon. So we practiced for months and even came up with uniforms that were similar to Kyoshi's herself! Thus the Kyoshi Warriors were born!"

"It's a good thing you came up with the idea," Aang said. "I can't even imagine what would've happened if you guys were unprotected to the fire benders."

"Let's not think about that now that the war is over." Suki said in response.

"Yeah," Sokka said agreeing. "Remember when you dressed me up? Dress, make up, the whole nine yards?"

Aang and Katara fell over laughing once more at the memory. Suki just smiled. "Yes I do, and you were still handsome then." She looked up into Sokka's blue eyes and kissed him softly. Sokka returned the kiss gladly.

Katara looked p to see them kissing then looked at Aang and cleared her throat. "Well Aang and I are just going to head off to bed now…"

Aang wondered why Katara was acting so strange, and then he noticed Sokka and Suki. "Oh…..yeah! I'm really tired; see you guys in the morning!"

Sokka waved to them without breaking the kiss. Once Aang and Katara were in their tent by the water, Suki broke the kiss and took hold of Sokka's hand as she pulled him up and walked over to their tent. Sokka smiled as they entered the tent and sat down in each other's arms.

Sokka pulled Suki closer for one more kiss before they went to bed. Suki returned it sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her gloved fingers in his hair. Sokka felt a shiver run up his spine just as before at the touch of her fingers.

He broke the kiss and looked into her large brown eyes. "I love you Suki."

A tear came to her eye. "I love you too Sokka."

She wrapped her arms around him once more but this time making him fall over so that they were lying next to each other on the blanket.

Sokka felt an immense amount of heat on his face as he leaned over to the small candle in the corner and burnt out the flame. He smiled in the dark as he returned to Suki and prepared for a sleepless night.


	7. Chapter 7

STTT! Sttt= SAVE THE TEEN TITANS.

Sorry about the tease for my story guys, but this, is an emergency. AS most you already know from reading my old author's notes, I have a youtube account. Greengirl2121. I make videos for teen titans, and make webcam videos when I feel it is needed.

And yesterday I became part of a group to save them, the Teen Titans. In other words, get the creators to make a sixth season…

NOW BEFORE YOU SAY, _oh we can't do that! They sold the rights over to Boomerang, they can't make more episodes!_

TO YOU MY Friend I SAY BULLCRAP!

This group is small currently, but it's growing. And I'm asking for your help. Anyone who is reading this. WE NEED YOUR HELP, I NEED YOUR HELP, THE TITANS NEED YOUR HELP!

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, they all need you! It's our turn to be THEIR hero's!

Please say you'll help.

HERE'S HOW! :D

DO NOT SAY YOU'LL JOIN BY COMMETING ON THIS "chapter" OF MY STORY.

Inbox me as soon as you decide you want to join (which should be right away)

If you are a guest, but have a youtube account, please contact me through my channel Greengirl2121 by writing on my channel's wall, inboxing, or commenting on the video I posted on this subject!

If you are a guest and would like to join, but you don't have a youtube account, please contact my Skype! (this is where we are having our meetings) ****IM ONLY, NO VIDEO CHAT****

My Skype name is Paige Regan (this is not my real name) but my screen name is magicgirl2121

And lastly, if you are a guest and do not have a youtube account, or a Skype, please contact my email!

***********I WILL GIVE YOU MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS GROUP ONCE YOU'VE JOINED! AND ONLY IF YOU JOIN, SO DON'T COME TO ME ASKING TO KNOW MORE IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO JOIN!************


End file.
